Neighbors
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: The place where the all too familiar scene of dimwitted delinquents roaming the grounds with their cliques occurs. They walk around with their noses high in the air thinking the world exists only for them and those who inhabit it live to wait on them hand and foot. The cliches of teenage life and the drama of young unrequited love, its all so... high school. DanteXOC


Neighbors

 **Been a while since I wrote a DanteXOC story. Enjoy**

1.

"Argh!" she growled in frustration. "Stupid…" she kicked the door, "freaking…" she kicked it again, "locker!" She shook the door vividly and gave an angered scream. "Open!"

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie…"

She stopped at the husky voice and turned to a pair of icy blue eyes and a rather smug grin. Her brow furrowed. "Sparda" she spat with malice.

"Whoa, easy with the hostility." He chuckled lowly, raising his hands up in mock surrender. "I come in peace."

The mere sound of his laugh caused her body to react with a tremble and so she forced the wave of lust down into the darkest deepest depths of her mind, focusing on her locker instead. "What do you want? I'm a little busy, as you can see." She tugged on the handle and sighed. "I do see that" he said as he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. She could hear the amusement in his voice and groaned softly.

He watched her struggle, his trademark smirk pulling at his lips. "I also see that you're never going to get it open that way." She sighed heavily, her green eyes rolling. "Okay then, how do I get it open?" He chuckled once more. "Hey now, you can't expect me to help you with all this resentment, now can you?" He looked at her expectantly, brow quirked up.

Her eye twitched, a movement he caught. It only made his smirk lengthen. "Please" she said rather forcefully. He leaned against the next locker, crossing his bulging arms over his broad chest. "I might, if you ask nicely."

"I already said please."

He shook his head, "Nicer than that." She exhaled heavily and swallowed. "Dante…" her voice held less aggression. "Would you please help me open my locker?" She held his gaze. God, those eyes…

"How about a smile?" he teased with a sneer. She punched his hard chest. He feigned injury with a laugh. "Alright." He moved to step before her. "I knew it was a longshot" he said. She took a step back and watched him as he ran a large hand over the smooth surface, rubbing in a circular motion. The action lasted for several long silent minutes as his hand moved about before settling in the center of the door.

"Dante…"

"Shh!" he interjected, "I'm working." She quirked a brow in question. "You're rubbing the locker, which is really starting to look a little… gross." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted uncomfortably. Catching the movement and the jiggle of her large bust, he smirked, eyes narrowing. "Charlie… I didn't know you had such a dirty mind. This is a new side of you."

She blushed a bright red, "W- shut up!" She stomped her foot. "And stop rubbing my locker!" He stood, straightening, towering over her since he stood at six foot two. "I'm not rubbing your locker. I was simply… running my hand over it… looking for the perfect spot." Before she could reply, he hit the bottom corner of the locker with his fist. The door swung open with ease.

"See," he said, his voice haughty, "It's all about finding its center and working it precisely, kind of like you would a woman-"

"Dante…" she said, exhaling shortly. "I _really_ don't need to hear about your sexual escapades." He folded his arms over his chest, "Really? I figured you of all people would appreciate it, seeing as how you watch all those romance movies."

Charlie blinked. "H-how did you know…?"

"You should really stop leaving your curtains open, I can see everything" Dante said with a grin. Her pale face contorted with disgust. "You… sick-"

"Hey, it's not like I plan it!" He defended, "It just happens. I simply turn and can see into your room."

"You're not making it any better on yourself!" she shouted as she punched his chest harder, hurting her hand in the process. "Ouch, damn it! Why are you so hard?!" She shook her hand, holding it after to soothe the ache. He chortled and lifted his red shirt, "Perfectly defined chest, drives the girls crazy."

She glanced away, blushing. "Yeah… okay… I really don't need to see that." She stole a quick peek. Oh god, those abs…

"Wanna touch 'em?" he queried, his brows quirked mischievously. Her eyes widened like saucers. "W-how-what?" she stammered, "What, no!"

"Come on Charlie, just touch them." Dante took a hold of her hand and placed it on his abs. "See, no harm no foul." She blushed feverishly, face a dark shade of red. Oh god, this was happening…

"What… the… fuck..?"

The two turned at the new angry voice. She was five foot ten, with an average chest and slim petite figure. Her brunette hair bounced and flowed down her back in curls. She was the epitome of hot. She was the queen bee.

She stopped before Dante, anger in her eyes. "What the fuck is this Dante?" She indicated the scene of a low life's hands on him. "Why does this… thing have hands on you?" She turned to Charlie. "Why are your dirty hands on him?"

"Relax, Amber" Dante said as he released his grip on Charlie. "I was just helping her out. There's no need to-"

Amber crudely interjected with a blunt, "Hush, I'm speaking." She turned once again to Charlie, stepping up toward her to stand a foot away. The anger in her eyes was fierce. "If I catch you near my man again, lowlife, you're going to wish you didn't exist." She eyed her up and down, a scowl of disgust on her perfect face, her plump pink lips in a frown. "Don't cross me… trash."

She spun in her heels, her hair whipping. "Let's go Dante!" She took a hold of his arm and dragged him away. The silver haired fox glanced back to the dark haired girl, an apologetic look contorting his features.

Overcoming the shock, Charlie cleared her throat. "Alright then… thanks for the help."

 **Feedback?**


End file.
